


(in which Emma barely ever calls Regina)

by coalitiongirl_ficlets (coalitiongirl)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3b, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl_ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...okay, maybe sometimes) (whatever, they’re fighting a wicked witch, it’s important that they keep in touch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(in which Emma barely ever calls Regina)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written just after the "I'll call Regina" episodes of 3b, for context. :)
> 
> (I actually set up this extra pseud so I wouldn't be spamming people who have me on their notifications with these tumblr fics. Apparently, you're still getting those, sorry! There are only about ten in all.)

First it’s all about Zelena. “We checked the woods,” she reports back to Regina. “Nothing. Well, just a flying monkey,” she amends, and Hook smirks for a minute like he’s going to make another smarmy comment about it but rethinks it at her glare.

“Stay safe,” Regina says, because apparently they’ve become the kind of ex-nemeses who tell each other  _be careful_  and  _stay safe_  and  _you okay?_. Emma grins and hangs up and calls Regina again ten minutes later to touch base on Regina’s inspection of the witch’s house.

Then it’s still about Zelena, and Emma knows that Regina would want to hear any theories she has. Because of Henry, Henry needs to be safe and they need to make sure they’re not missing anything. Even if it’s one AM and Regina sounds like she wants to murder whoever’s on the phone. “Emma,” she finally rumbles, and it’s a defeated sigh. “Why does it matter what turned her green? You sent Henry out with an oversized cricket yesterday and never questioned  _that_.”

“I wanted to know what you thought,” Emma protests, and it’s a little feeble but Regina is sighing over the phone line again and now she can’t stop smirking. And Regina talks to her even though it’s one in the morning. And then two. And then three.

She moves Regina’s name up to number two on her favorites list because what if there’s an emergency and she doesn’t have time to scroll. It’s important. And she takes a picture of Regina and Henry at Granny’s one day and puts it up as Regina’s contact photo because it’s kind of artsy and the light catches onto Regina’s profile and brings out her eyes and she’s proud of it, okay. Then she makes it her phone wallpaper. Because of Henry.

It’s important that Regina is included in Henry’s life all the time so she steals her phone during one of their magic lessons and downloads Snapchat. Henry gives her odd looks when she starts spending half the day taking videos for Regina but he’s been giving her odd looks since they got to Storybrooke so. Nothing new there.

Then one day Snow White and the Seven Dwarves is on tv so she calls Regina to piss her off, mostly. But then somehow Regina is snickering about her mom and Emma’s sitting with her feet propped up on the coffee table, watching it too with Regina’s commentary (they  _don’t_  really know who the father of Emma’s future sibling is, do they?) and. It’s okay. She guesses.

She wonders one day if her implanted memories are the same as Regina’s and then she has to call her and compare notes. There’s a special on apples at the grocery, so she calls Regina in case she’s feeling like poisoning someone today. Henry says he likes Storybrooke and she’s on the phone with Regina before he can even roll his eyes at her.

She wakes up after a nightmare where Zelena has Henry and her fingers are hitting buttons on her phone to call Regina before she can stop herself. And then Zelena  _does_  take Henry from them and Regina nearly dies rescuing him so. She phones Regina once an hour because the other woman might be too proud to stay at the hospital but. What if she’s not okay and refuses to call Emma to tell her.

And Regina has Verizon so Emma’s phone bill is a nightmare after two months in Storybrooke and maybe it’s time they all got on a family plan together? Mary Margaret gets a little teary-eyed about it but Regina just stares at Henry and Henry shrugs at her like Emma’s the one he doesn’t understand and then Regina says, “That seems wise,” and now they’re unlimited, baby.

“You talk to Regina more than you talk to me. And I live with you.”

Henry says it with an air of expectation but Emma has no idea what he’s talking about. “I barely see Regina. Maybe once a day. Most days,” she adds, because sometimes they do get dinner and do magic and that’s after their daily lunch. Henry rolls his eyes and goes back to his video game and Emma texts Regina to see if she knows what’s up with Henry.

She accidentally grabs Regina’s phone one night instead of her own and sees that her wallpaper is one of the snapchats of Emma and Henry making faces at the screen. “Henry looked so happy,” Regina says, refusing to meet her eyes. Instead she unlocks Emma’s phone and stares down at the wallpaper.

Emma nods. “Yeah. Mine too.”


End file.
